Ed Edd n Eddy: Future ShockED
by The Beast Maker
Summary: The Eds go to the future on a mission to save the world with the future versions of the other kids, locked in a destructive battle of epic porportions with the villianous Gourd and Timber, the dark shard! R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Ed Edd n Eddy**

**Future Shock-ED**

**Chapter 1**

After the defeat of Eddy's Brother, the Kids of the cul-de-sac finally accepted the 3 Eds. As they left the amusement park, Johnny and his best friend, Plank was left to groan in pain. 30 minutes later, they were back in the Melon-Cave, plotting revenge against the cul-de-sac, particularly the Eds. This was the beginning of the Gourd's tyranny.

"Don't worry, Timber, we shall soon exact revenge on the entire CUL-DE-SAC!" the Gourd laughed insanely.

"Err, Johnny, you shouldn't put that gourd on your head." said Plank in Johnny's head.

"Why not?" said Johnny. But it was too late, the gourd took over Johnny's mind and his touch turned Plank into Timber the dark shard.

Meanwhile, back at a time where the Eds had failed to scam Johnny with their poorly built rides, he had crashed into Edd's house.

"Oh Dear! My Room!" screamed Double D, when the Eds got to his room and found Johnny under a pile debris from the ceiling.

"That was great, Eddy!" said Johnny. "Plank liked the bit with the debris falling on us!"

"Uh, yeah, and ya wanna do that again?" Eddy yelled, greedily rubbing his hands.

"No!" shouted Double D. "Eddy, your keratinous ride has severely damaged my room! Look at my ant farm, it's…"

"Smash!" said Ed, as another piece of debris hit Double D on the head, knocking him out. Ed looked down and saw that Double D didn't look well. "Uh, Eddy, I think Double D is hurt…" he said.

"Okay, let's take care of poor ol' Sockhead!" shouted Eddy, before turning to Johnny. "Uh, Johnny, could you, err, fix DD's room?" he asked.

"Ok, me and Plank are black belts in carpentry!" Johnny shouted, as Ed and Eddy, carried Double D to Ed's house.

Eddy, though, was too busy looking at the 75 cents that he got from his scam.

"We should be able to get some jawbreakers now!" he said, looking into his jar. He turned around to find that Ed, who was carrying Double D, had stopped. "Hey Lumpy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing Eddy, I must be seeing things!" said Ed, running over to Eddy. "Race ya to my house!"

"Ok!" yelled Eddy, as the pair ran to Ed's house, as fast as they could. They pushed, shoved, and tripped each other to get there first, and when they reached the lawn, Ed dropped Double D and the two Eds crashed into the door. They fell over and watched as Sarah opened the door, and eyed the jar that Eddy had dropped. The moment Eddy jumped for it; she snatched it and ran indoors. Eddy landed on his face and ran to the door, gritting his teeth.

"Gimme back my money, Sarah!" he shouted banging on the door insanely.

"Make me, fishface!" Sarah shouted from the window, before she threw an empty jar at him. It hit him in the face and knocked him into the road. He grabbed Ed by the neck and used him as a battering ram.

"Want mustard, Eddy?" laughed Ed, as Eddy charged for the door.

"Shut up, Monobrow!" shouted Eddy, as he smashed into the door. "Sarah, I'll do this all day unless you gimme my cash!" He ran back to the road with Ed, and got ready to charge again.

"Gimme gimme never gets!" yelled Sarah, before Eddy hit the door again, this time with more force. In the chaos, Double D woke up, and saw his two friends attacking the door over and over.

"Gentlemen, calm down!" he yelled over the din, but no avail. The pair soon broke the door down and they ran inside, only to get thrown back out by Sarah who quickly fixed the door.

"Keep out, fishface!" she shouted.

"One day, you'll be sorry!" Eddy yelled, but Sarah wouldn't listen.

"There's no point in reasoning with Sarah…" sighed Double D. He turned to his friends, as they headed for the lane. "Wait for me, friends!" he shouted as he ran to catch up with them.

At the lane, the three Eds sat down and leaned on the fence.

"We had enough money for three jawbreakers, and then that brat snatched it." said Eddy, banging his face against the wall.

"We can always try Rolf!" said Ed.

"Good idea, Lumpy, let's try Stretch!" said Eddy, as they ran for Rolf's farm. When they got to the turning circle of the cul-de-sac, they stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a strange light appear. It turned into a shape of cylinder with a dome on top.

"What is that?" wondered Double D. The glow faded away to reveal a silver machine with yellow and black stripes around the dome. There were green gems that glowed a green light put around the base. The dome opened up and the three Eds found something unexpected. It was a female in her 20s; she had blond hair, and wore a black superhero suit with purple highlights on it.

"Who is that?" said Eddy, with his eyes going loopy. "Whoever she is, she's a babe!" he shouted, running for the visitor, only to smash his face into the machine, because he slipped on a banana peel. The figure revealed her face, and the Eds' jaws dropped.

"That woman resembles Nazz!" said Double D.

"That's because I am Nazz, from the year 2033!" the figure said, as the sun shone on her.

"Wait, if you're Nazz, who is the Nazz that lives in the cul-de-sac?" asked Ed.

"That Nazz is me, just a lot younger." The future Nazz said.

"You mean you are from the future? Happy Day! Are there any robots and aliens and space outlaws there?" yelled Ed, before Eddy bonked him on the head.

"Yes, that's why I am here…" future Nazz said. "Here for you."

"What?" asked Double D.

"The future is in trouble, and me and my team need your help." replied Future Nazz.

"So you want us to come to the future with you?" asked Double D. "Won't that cause a paradox or something?"

"No, that only happens in the movies. (Insert Eddsworld joke in here!) Now jump in the time machine, if anyone else sees me I'm in trouble!" Future Nazz replied. Ed instantly got up and ran towards the machine, but Eddy held him back.

"Hold it, Lumpy, what's in it for us, Nazz?" he said greedily.

"There are risks in the future that could kill us, and why do you need us anyway?" said Double D. Kevin and Rolf were heading their way over to the lane, Future Nazz saw them and panicked.

"I'll explain on the way, now come on!" she shouted, as her arms extended out and her hands grew huge, scooping up the Eds and putting them in the machine with her. The dome shut and the three Eds, Nazz, and the time machine disappeared and in a flash, with no trace, except for Eddy's jar.

Meanwhile in the In-Between, the Eds were questioning Future Nazz.

"Just tell me and my friends why you need us!" said Double D.

"Yeah!" shouted Eddy. Ed didn't say anything; he was excited to go see the future.

"Well I…" murmured Future Nazz. Forced into submission by the two Eds, she had to tell them. "The reason why my team needs you is because your future selves have been captured by the villainous Gourd."

"What?" Eddy snickered.

"It's true, you're the only Ed, Edd, n Eddy we have now. He captured them because they were the ones he attacked in 2009, who got him in trouble with us. He now was quiet and shifty, but wasn't until we went to Lemon Brook College, that he got his revenge, in an unintended way…"

"Huh?" said Ed, turning to Nazz. "Uh, I have a question, your arms stretched out like some mutant alien's tentacles, where did you learn to do that?" That question buzzed in Nazz's ears, she turned away from the Eds, and turned back to them.

"I'll show you." she said, as she typed in a new year into the control panel. Then she flipped out a headset. "Kevin, the Eds want to know everything, I'm taking them to 2019 so they can learn what's happened."

"Roger that, let 'em learn how we got our powers!" a male voice said from the headset.

"Nazz, out." said Nazz, and she turned it off.

"Who was that, Nazz?" asked Double D.

"You'll see, in 2019." Nazz said to them, as the time machine disappeared with them inside, transporting them, to the Lemon Brook College, 2019.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ed Edd n Eddy**

**Future Shock-ED**

**Chapter 2**

The time machine landed on a hill, in front of which was a huge college. It was as big as two Peach Creek highs stacked on top of each other. The dome opened and the Eds got out, Nazz followed them.

"Well, here it is, the Lemon Brook College." She said.

"Lemon Brook?" shouted Eddy, "They called us wimps last year!"

"Not very futurey, though…" said Ed, feeling discouraged.

"Don't worry, Ed, you'll get your future stuff." said Nazz, stretching out her arm over to Ed's shoulder.

"Nazz, why did you bring us to this school?" asked Double D.

"Because this where the havoc began…" Nazz replied, as she used her elastic powers to change into a car. "Get in, and I'll show you the inside of the school."

"Cool!" said Ed. "Can I drive?"

"No, Ed, I'm automatic." said Nazz, as the Eds got into the car, and they sped off down the hill, into the college's field. The Eds got out and Nazz changed back into a human. They ran towards the main building and found an air vent.

"What now?" asked Double D.

"Get in the air vent, we need to head for the main hall." replied Nazz. The Eds crawled inside and Nazz, being bigger than them, had to squeeze in there. She guided them to the main hall and she opened a duct, revealing a huge science fair.

"What's this got to do with the future? Looks like a normal science fair to me!" yelled Eddy.

"Shush, Eddy!" whispered Double D. Nazz turned into a pair of binoculars. Double D picked her up and looked through her.

"Whaddaya see?" said Eddy impatiently.

"Teenage versions of the kids from the cul-de-sac!" said Double D. He saw Teenage Nazz with a very powerful elastic experiment, Rolf with a huge carnivorous plant, Jimmy with a weight lifting robot, Kevin with a speed experiment with his bike, Sarah with a genetically enhanced chameleon, that could turn invisible, and Johnny and Plank, with a gourd being exposed to dark matter. They then found themselves near the back of the room, Eddy was testing a sound barrier, Ed was seeing how hot a rock must be to turn into lava, and Double D was testing a powerful, bright energy contained in a jar.

"We do all this stuff?" said Eddy in awe as he looked at his future self. "Cool!"

"Yes, it looks pretty cool, but it's not." replied Nazz.

"Why?" asked Double D.

"Watch Johnny." replied Nazz. They all saw Johnny talking to Plank, in a way that wasn't like him.

"What's he doing?" asked Eddy. "That's not like MelonHead!" Johnny pulled out an explosive.

"Revenge is ours." he said evilly, as he threw the explosive at his experiment and blew the whole thing up in a huge explosion, with dark matter flying all over the place. The others' experiment reacted violently, each of them exploding in the face of each student, knocking them down, the Eds watched in horror as they saw Nazz get a strange elastic substance on her, completely wrapping her in it, like a cocoon, only it faded away to reveal her falling to the ground. They all saw a mysterious figure hover above the fallen science fair.

"You shall all suffer the wrath of the Gourd!" the figure said, before it smashed out of the window with its huge, black wings.

5 minutes later, the students woke up and looked around.

"Never has a son of a shepherd seen such a mess." said Rolf, rubbing his head.

"Dude, what happened?" groaned Kevin, as the rest of his friends got up. Nazz woke up on her knees, and saw her journal a few feet away from her, she was too tired to use her legs, so she reached for it and she saw her arm grow longer and longer, until she grabbed it, and it went back to normal length with the journal in her hand.

"What was that?" yelled Eddy, witnessing Nazz's odd stretching powers. The rant shook the room, destroying a wall.

"Sweet buttered toast!" said Ed in a panic. Everyone turned round to see that Ed had shot molten lava at a pile of debris, looking for his sister. "Baby sister! Where are you?"

"I'm right here." Sarah said, but even though Ed was looking directly at her, he still kept trying to find her. She then noticed that she couldn't see her body at all, until she suddenly became visible again.

"Sarah!" Ed shouted, running over to hug her. Jimmy was buried under a pile of debris, though he just punched right out of it.

"Holy Mackerel! How did I do that?" he said, turning to Rolf, who apparently had various plants growing all around him.

"Rolf, why is all that vegetation growing around you?" asked Double D.

"I have no idea, Double D Ed boy." replied Rolf, looking at Double D's hat. "What is that odd light underneath your hat?"

"I have no clue, Rolf…" replied Double D, noticing a bright yellow light shining from under his hat. "Kevin, do you feel anything?"

"I feel a little dizzy; maybe a little run should sort it…" Kevin replied, as he started to jog, only to run so fast that he smashed into a concrete wall and destroyed it.

"Not you too!" yelled Nazz.

"We all must have turned into superheroes!" said Ed, "We must use our powers for good, just like that fire breathing chimp and the turtle with plants on its back!"

"A good place to start is finding the Gourd!" suggested Nazz.

"Good idea." said Kevin, as they began their quest.

The three past Eds and Future Nazz were back outside the vent. Nazz had changed back into human form and got out a little device. She pressed it, and the time machine appeared in front of them.

"So that's how you got your powers, but why do you need us?" asked Double D, as he, Ed, Eddy and Nazz got into the machine.

"We're headed for the year 2033 now. Kevin will tell you more." replied Nazz, as the dome shut and the machine disappeared, heading for 2033, and Nazz's team of superheroes.

"Are we going to the future now?" asked Ed.

"Yep, we are, Ed, we are." replied Nazz. The time machine soon transported them into a ruined street, with bits of metal everywhere. Nazz carefully guided the Eds across the ruined street.

"Where are we, by the way?" asked Eddy.

"The Cul-de-sac or what's left of it…" said Nazz sadly.

"Good Lord!" shouted Double D. "All this done to our home for no reason?"

"Quiet, Double D…" said Nazz, wrapping her arm around his mouth, looking at the sky, noticing some rectangular flying androids with faces drawn on them.

"Cyber-Planks!" she said, turning into a tent for the Eds to hide in. When the coast was clear, they ran to Peach Creek High, and heading for the door. There was a burnt hole in it, and two eyes stared at the Eds and Nazz.

"I see you brought the Eds here, have you explained everything to them?" came a gruff, male voice.

"I showed them how we got our powers, but they want to know why we need them." replied Nazz.

"Very well." the voice said, as the door opened to reveal a man with blue hair and was wearing a green and yellow superhero suit. "Welcome Ed boys…"

"Rolf?" said Eddy. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it is." said Future Rolf. "Welcome to the Peach Creek Underground."

"Cool!" said Ed, looking at all the technology that was on the ceiling and on the walls. The lockers were replaced with strange machines that gave light to the dismal hallways.

"Follow me." said Rolf, guiding the Eds and Nazz to the principal's office, or at least what the Eds thought the door led to. It actually was a huge control room, with a man wearing a red baseball cap and wearing green and black.

"Ah, you're back, Nazz." he said.

"Ed boys, meet Kevin, the substitute leader of our team." said Rolf.

"Don't forget us!" said a woman with brown hair and wearing pink and blue.

"Future Sarah?" said Ed in awe.

"Yes, Ed, it's your baby sister, only she's older than you are…" said Future Jimmy, wearing cyan jeans and white pants, huge muscles and had a tuft on his head. The 3 Eds greeted everyone in the room and were surprised how friendly they were. Normally, Sarah would attack the Eds, but she didn't now.

"In 2009, we actually accept you guys." said Nazz.

"Okay, now that the greetings are out of the way, it's time to talk about the situation…" said Kevin "The Gourd has taken over the planet and has our Ed Edd n Eddy held captive."

"And?" asked Double D.

"We need you three to find your future selves and defeat the Gourd, before he finds the Dark Jawbreaker."

"Dark Jawbreaker?" wondered Ed.

"It's a jawbreaker with dark matter compressed within it. If someone eats it, they will become powerful enough to destroy the planet!" replied Kevin.

"How will we get to the Gourd's lair?" asked Double D. "It's probably very dangerous there!"

"Cyber Planks are not very smart, they can't tell you three from your future selves." Kevin went on.

"We've traced the Gourd's lair to be at the Mondo a go go amusement park, he's taken over the grounds and built a huge Cyber Plank processing planet there." said Rolf.

"Are you guys gonna help us?" asked Eddy. "We can't do this alone."

"We shall join you, but only you three can get into the park." replied Nazz.

"Oh that's good, can we get started?" said Eddy impatiently.

"You'll need gadgets to help you on your quest, they're in the sports hall, next to our training room." said Sarah.

"Training?" said Ed.

"Yes, you'll need some training on how to use your weapons and gadgets." replied Jimmy.

"Now go to the sports hall and get your weapons." Kevin said defiantly. "It's time to train for your mission!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ed Edd n Eddy**

**Future Shock-ED**

**Chapter 3**

Nazz and Rolf guided the Eds to a deserted sports hall. There were no weapons in sight.

"Where's our gear?" asked Eddy impatiently, "Is it invisible?" Nazz stretched her arm over to a button on the wall and pressed it, causing metal shelves of weapons to come out of the floor.

"There you go, Ed Boys." said Rolf. "Choose your weapons!"

"Aren't we a bit young to use equipment that harm others?" asked Double D, turning to Rolf and Nazz.

"Not when the planet is in peril!" said Nazz, going over to Double D and giving him a big black case.

"What's in here?" wondered Double D, opening the case to see that it looked like a raygun but had a catapult on the front.

"It's an Energy Catapult, Double D Ed boy." replied Rolf. "You can use that to destroy Cyber Planks" Ed and Eddy were having no trouble hesitating to use guns and such; they were in fact playing with them! Ed picked up a huge stick of dynamite and threw it in the air.

"Ed! Don't play with that!" yelled Nazz, as she threw her arm out to grab the explosive and threw it out a hole in the wall. "You're here to stop The Gourd from killing your future selves, not to play with bombs and stuff!"

"Sorry, Future Nazz…" said Ed, picking up a huge gun that had three nozzles on the front, was semi-circular in shape, and had two handles on the sides. He pulled the trigger, and a brown steaming liquid shot out of it. "Oooh, gravy!"

"No, lacking-a-chin Ed boy, that is the Gravy Gun, it's meant to scorch enemies with boiling gravy." said Rolf, stopping Ed from licking the steaming hot liquid, using a vine growing out of his back. Some of the gravy got on Eddy's shoe.

"Yeow!" he screamed, jumping into the air like he was on fire. He hit his head on the ceiling and crashed into the shelves.

"Be careful, you two, these aren't you're primitive inventions back in your time." said Nazz. Eddy got up and found that his hand was in a metal glove with a green light in the palm.

"What's this thing?" he wondered, as he shook it about and accidently threw a green ball of light out the window. A Cyber Plank was about to come through the window but got hit by the light and fell to the ground with a crash. Nazz stretched her neck over to the window to see the dead Cyber Plank, gazing at her with its glowing face, fading into the darkness.

"Looks like you just beat a Cyber Plank with that Gamma Glove, Eddy." she said.

"Is that was this is?" said Eddy.

"Yes, loud-mouthed Ed boy." said Rolf. "Gamma bombs explode on impact."

"How does Rolf know about all this?" asked Double D.

"It's all I have left to know, since the Gourd killed my pets…" replied Rolf sorrowfully.

"Oh." said Double D in shock.

"Well, now that you have your weapons, it's now time to head back to mission control…" said Nazz. The Eds and Rolf followed her back to Kevin and the others.

"Okay, you've picked your weapons, now we must test your fighting skills." said Kevin.

"Where?" asked Ed, feeling excited.

"Nazz, take them to the lunch hall." said Kevin, turning to Nazz.

"Got it, Eds, follow me." replied Nazz. The Eds followed Nazz to the lunch hall, and saw nothing, not even a table anywhere.

"Err, why are we here, Nazz?" asked Double D. Nazz didn't answer, she stretched her arm over to a button and the hall opened up under the Eds' feet.

"What the…" said Eddy, as they fell into the darkness. Nazz dived into the pit herself, grabbing a big bottle of water with her. She drank the water and became huge, heavy and soft, like a human water-bed. She landed at the bottom of the pit first, with the Eds falling on top of her. She blew the water out when they fell on her, causing her to change back to normal.

"Thanks for cushioning our fall, Nazz, but where are we?" asked Double D, looking at the tunnel, with walls covered in machinery.

"The training facility, the BinBots should be here any minute." replied Nazz. As she said that, three doors on the ceiling opened, dropping three odd looking robots in front of the Eds. They looked like dustbins with arms and legs sticking out. They also had faces drawn onto them. One of them had a face that resembled Ed's, another had one resembling Double D's, and the leader had one that resembled Eddy's.

"These things want to fight us?" Eddy laughed, patting the leader BinBot with his Gamma Glove. the Binbot immediately did an uppercut on Eddy, sending him flying into the ceiling, he fell back down only to get punched again. "Ow! That hurt, you pile of scrap!" he whined, before throwing a Gamma Bomb at the robot, making it stagger into the wall and hit its head. It ran towards Eddy, only to get bombarded with Gamma Bombs in every step. When it finally got to Eddy, it threw a punch, but missed and got its fist stuck in the wall. Eddy walked to its behind and kicked it, knocking its lid off. He dropped a bomb into the Binbot and it exploded. Its limbs flew off in all directions, hitting the Ed BinBot in the face. It lunged at Ed, but he got out a football helmet and head-butted it into the wall. It got back up and ran towards Ed with its fist in the air.

"EAT GRAVY!" Ed shouted, dowsing the robot with steaming hot gravy. It fell to its knees, as the scorching liquid melted its insides and fell on its face. Only the Double D BinBot was left standing, it charged at Double D, with its fists in the air and its lid rattling around. Double D wasn't sure what to do, until he pulled out a cactus from under his hat and smacked the robot in the face, knocking it back with a crash.

"Jim's obviously a good fighter." said Double D, putting Jim back in his hat. The Binbot got back up, this time it pulled out his own gun, but before it had a chance to fire; Double D shot it with an energy ball from his Energy Catapult. He ran over to it, opened the lid, pulled out Jim and starting ripping its circuitry to pieces.

"Well done, Eds." said Nazz. "You've defeated the Binbots, but now you have to work together to fight this wave…"

A giant doorway opened at the other end of the tunnel, revealing a horde of Binbots running into battle with makeshift swords, guns, shields, and much more.

"Let's go, boys!" said Eddy, leading charging at the robots with his friends following behind. Ed started spraying gravy everywhere with his Gravy Gun, destroying many of the robots. Double D was pelting them with his Energy Catapult. Any that got close to him were hacked to pieces by Jim. Eddy was blowing the robots to pieces using his Gamma Glove, but some were getting close.

"This calls for the Thingamajig!" Eddy shouted, pulling out an odd machine that shook and rattled in his arms. It then opened the little door on the front and boxing glove attached to a robotic arm punched the ground causing an earthquake that destroyed most of the robots. The few that were remaining were finished off by Ed and Double D.

"Great work guys! You've finished your training!" said Nazz. "We now have to head back to mission control so you can get started with taking down the Gourd." She guided the Eds into an elevator and got in herself, she pressed a button and they were taken back into the lunch hall.

Back in mission control, the Eds were listening to Kevin's speech.

"Okay, the plan is that we make our way to the Gourd's within the theme park, and help the Eds in. Then, we call the Binbots to the lair so they can hold off the Cyber Planks. The Eds will disable the defences within the lair so we can get in and rescue our Eds. Finally, with all of us together, we can confront the Gourd and capture him and his accomplice, Timber."

"How do we get to the theme park?" asked Double D.

"We need to pass the wastelands, the ruined fields, the gag factory, the lake, the swamp and finally the path to the theme park."

"This plan is risky, so we're coming too." said Nazz.

"We'll head out tomorrow." said Kevin. "Cyber Planks are more active during the night."

"Your beds are in the maths room, Ed boys." said Rolf. He guided the Eds to the maths room. When he opened the door it showed three sleeping bags on tables.

"Time to hit the hay, I'm bushed!" said Eddy, jumping into his bed first. The other 2 Eds got into their beds and went to sleep.

"Goodnight, Ed boys." said Rolf, stepping out of the room, leaving the Eds to wait for their adventure.

Meanwhile, at the Gourd's lair, three figures were held by robotic arms, ready to be dipped in a dark purple liquid below them. One of them had hair that covered her eyes, the second had blue hair and a black shirt on, and the last one had blond hair and buck teeth.

"Let us go!" shouted Lee, one of the Kanker Sisters who had been captured by the Cyber Planks.

"Not likely, love." said a male brawny figure with cybernetic implants, sitting in a crane controlling the robotic arms. "After that 'mouth to mouth' you gave me…" He pulled a lever with a robotic arm, and the arms dipped the Kankers into the dark matter and let go of them. They screamed in pain as horrible changes were pulsing inside their bodies.

"Looks like you got 'em right where we want 'em." said Timber in an evil voice. An orange glove came out of the dark matter, with blue and yellow ones following it. The Kankers climbed out of the horrible substance and bowed to the male figure and Timber.

"What do you wish of us, Master Timber and Master Eddy's Brother?" Marie said.

"For a start, call me Andre" Eddy's brother said. "It's my real name." (Or at least in this fanfic anyway.)

"Enough with the introductions, the meddling kids from the cul-de-sac have brought Past Ed Edd n Eddy to this time period, according to Cyber Plank reports." said Timber. "You must hunt them down and eliminate them."

"Will do, Master Timber." said May, breathing liquid nitrogen at a dead, captured Binbot and shattering it to pieces. Lee's hair changed into four powerful tentacles and grabbed another Binbot and crushed it. Marie then punched the ground and a pool of green liquid formed, releasing a hand made out of the green poisonous liquid that dragged the Binbot down with it.

"Andre, get the Kankers ready, I have to report to the Gourd." said Timber, as he floated away.

"I will soon get revenge on you, Ed, Edd, n Eddy!" Andre snickered, picking up a huge gun that shot energy blasts at the remains of the Binbots, before he went into complete laughter, with the Kankers joining in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ed Edd n Eddy**

**Future Shock-ED**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, the Eds woke up and saw Rolf watching them.

"Come, Ed boys." he said. "Your mission starts today…"

"Got it." said Ed. Rolf guided the Eds to mission control, where the saw they Peach Creek Force (They're not kids anymore!) getting ready for their mission, gathering tools, weapons and more.

"I see the Eds are awake." said Kevin.

"Yeah, so what, do we just get our weapons and go?" said Eddy.

"Right, grab your weapons and we'll head to the Hoverbus." replied Kevin.

"Hoverbus?" asked Ed with glee. He instantly grabbed his Gravy Gun and got ready. Double D and Eddy followed behind.

"Everyone ready?" asked Sarah. The three Eds saluted her, much to Eddy's dismay.

"We're ready, future baby sister of mine!" said Ed. The Eds and the Peach Creek Force got on the hoverbus and Kevin got into the driver's seat.

"Let's go!" said Kevin, putting his foot on the gas pedal, and the bus sped off on the cracked road.

"How is this bus moving?" asked Double D. "It doesn't have any wheels."

"It's powered by a powerful levitation device." replied Nazz. "It helps because this cracked road can tip over a normal bus."

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Eddy interrupting rudely. "You said our future selves are being held at the ruins of a theme park, right?"

"Er, yeah." said Jimmy. "Why would we bring you to the future? We need you because after we befriended you guys, you stopped swindling us so you could get jawbreakers."

"We what?" yelled Eddy in disbelief. "We're gonna stop our scams?"

"I'm afraid it's true." replied Sarah.

"Eddy, don't you see that our scams are pointless if we've befriended the other kids?" said Double D.

"Yeah, I'll still have a garage full of 'em anyway." said Kevin from the driver's seat.

"But I still won't have any mula!" replied Eddy banging his face against the wall. "No cash!"

"I haven't a clue what you're saying, Eddy!" said Ed, test-firing his Gravy Gun out the window.

"Ed, you shouldn't be doing that, what if you run out of gravy?" said Double D.

"It has infinite gallons." said Rolf. "All your weapons have infinite ammo."

Meanwhile, Cyber Planks were emerging from square shaped dispensers on the sides of the road. Five multi-coloured ones emerged, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange and Red. A black one emerged next, and floated in front of the coloured ones, who had the normal behind them.

"Cyber Plank 2.0s, initiate transformation mode." the black one said, as it transformed into a half man, half scorpion robot. The other 5 transformed too. Blue into a kraken, Green into a frog, Yellow into a snake, Orange into a samurai and Red into a t-rex.

"Transformation mode complete, Cyber Plank 3.0." said Red.

"Cyber Planks, commence capture of subjects: Past Ed, Past Edd and Past Eddy. Attack the vessel." said 3.0, as the squadron of robots charged (Or floated) towards the Hoverbus.

Back on the Hoverbus, Eddy had calmed down and was mucking around with his Gamma Glove.

"How do I throw any bombs from this stupid thing?" shouted Eddy in frustration, before accidently chucking one out the back window.

"Careful Eddy, that could harm someone." said Double D.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud crashing noise coming from the roof of the vessel.

"What's that?" Ed wondered, looking around. Several more crashing noises came from all over the sides and the back, and then, a metallic scorpion tail smashed through the window, inches away from the Eds.

"What the…" exclaimed Eddy, before Cyber Planks smashed through the windows and robotic claws, tentacles and a ninjaken sword punctured through the ceiling.

"Resistance is futile." said 3.0. "Surrender the Past Eds to us."

"Like we're going with you without you payi…" said Eddy, before jumped on him and fired his Gravy Gun all over 3.0's tail.

"Attack the robots!" yelled Ed. Double D started shooting energy blasts at the Cyber Planks, knocking them into the PCF, who used their superpowers to defeat them.

"We'll destroy the ones on the roof, Ed boys." said Rolf, as Nazz turned into a staircase to the roof of the hoverbus, to allow her friend to fight the 2.0s. The Eds continued to pick off the Cyber Planks.

"Wait, who's driving the car?" yelled Double D, noticing that Kevin was fighting on the roof.

"Don't just stand there, Sockhead!" yelled Eddy. "Do something!"

"Got it!" Double D replied, running to the driver's seat and steering the vehicle according to the holographic map.

"Death to the metallic lumber!" yelled Ed, dowsing a pair of Cyber Planks with 4000 gallons of scorching hot gravy, hot enough to reduce Cyber Planks into mere blobs of scorched metal.

Meanwhile, on the roof, the PCF were fighting the 2.0s and their leader, 3.0. Nazz wrapped herself around 3.0's head and he tried to get her off. Rolf and Kevin used razor sharp vines and sonic booms to attack Blue and Green. Sarah tackled Yellow and Jimmy delivered an uppercut right to Red's frightening maw. Orange was staying back, watching his team-mates fighting the heroes maniacally.

"Ninjaken Sword Beam Attack initiating…" he said in his cold, scratchy voice. He jumped into the air and his sword created a dark red aura. He swung his sword downward and a red crescent-shaped beam appeared heading towards the vessel. It directly struck the vehicle with a horrible sound of screeching metal. 3.0 still had Nazz wrapped around his head.

"Nazz, get over here!" yelled Kevin.

"Okay, Kev!" Nazz replied, as she unwrapped herself from 3.0's head and joined her friends on one side of the bus. Inside, the Eds kept to the opposite side of the bus as the beam cut right through the middle. It was too late for 3.0.

"Self-destruct mode activati…" he said before the second he was sliced in half like scissors cutting through paper. The two halves fell onto the road, in between the two halves of the bus.

"Where'd the 2.0s go?" Jimmy asked, but then they saw them (except Orange) standing beside their fallen leader as the bus sped away. Orange was sending a message to Kevin's headset.

"You may have outwit us this time, but next time our mission will be accomplished." the headset boomed.

"Those tin cans won't get to the Eds that easily" said Kevin "Cyber Dorks!"

"Uh, Kevin, look." said Nazz, turning her hand into an arrow to show the Eds in the other half of the bus, spinning out of control.

"A little help here?" yelled Eddy, before the Eds and their half of the bus fell into the water below the bridge. "Aaaaaargh!"

"Eds, no!" yelled Sarah, only for them all to find themselves spinning out of control towards the playground.

"We're gonna crash!" shouted Jimmy, but Nazz grabbed the roundabout and their half of the bus was swinging across the ground. She used her other arm to hold her team as she let go and they went flying into the distance.

"AAAAAAARGH!" they screamed, until they could no longer be heard.

Meanwhile in the creek, the Eds' half of the bus slammed into the water with a splash, and surprisingly bobbed on the surface pushed by the current. The Eds fell on board with a crash, and Eddy fell on his face.

"Ow, that hurt!" yelled Eddy.

"Surprisingly, we still have our weapons and gear." said Double D, looking through their bag. He turned to Ed. "Ed, are you alright?"

"Look, Double D, in the water!" he replied.

"Who cares what's in the water?" Eddy yelled rudely, as he wringed his shirts because some water got in the "boat". "For all I know, those sore losers just left us to die in this stinking river!" Ed didn't listen, and put his hand in the water.

"Eddy, those robots separated us, but thankfully I read through the map clear to pinpoint where we need to go in order to catch up with them.

"I found a chicken, guys!" Ed shouted, holding it by its feet. It looked at Ed happily.

"It must be one of Rolf's surviving animals." Double D replied, noticing how attached the chicken seems to be with Ed. "It looks like it likes you, Ed."

"Uh, guys, sorry to disturb your little chicken love, but look up ahead!" said Eddy, pointing to a waterfall leading into a cavern.

"Oh what do we do, Double D?" yelled Ed with the chicken under his arm, but it was too late. The boat falls off the waterfall, taking the Eds and the chicken with it.

Meanwhile, the 5 Cyber Planks captains were training in their own private habitat.

"We knew 3.0 well." said Blue.

"Yes, it is sad to see him die." said Green. Orange turned his back on the others and continued his sword training in his transformed mode.

"And to think part of it was Orange's fault." said Red, transforming into t-rex mode and stomping towards Orange. "Orange, you were responsible for 3.0's death."

"He wasn't exactly leader material." said Orange, still turning his back on Red. "If it wasn't for me, you would die the same as him."

"That's none of my concern." said Red, swinging his tail at Orange, who back flipped away with precise timing.

Suddenly, two huge doors opened, and the 5 robots changed into Plank Mode and bowed before the Gourd himself.

"I hear that 3.0 was killed." he said.

"Yes, he was." said Orange. "A painful tragedy."

"Right, Orange, you are the new leader until he is repaired."

"Thank you, Sir Gourd." replied Orange, going into Samurai mode and turning to his lesser brothers.

"The Eds have been reported entering the underground creek." said Timber.

"Cyber Planks, go to your posts I will give to you." said Andre, walking next to the Gourd. He whipped out a laptop and the robots suddenly knew what to do.

"How are the Kankers, Andre?" said Timber.

"I've dispatched them to go after the Peach Creek Force that should land in the decimated sunflower field." Andre replied. "You should have them and the Eds soon enough!" Their laughter echoed throughout the Gourd's palace, including the dungeon where the Future Ed Edd n Eddy were being held by chains dangling over Cyber Planks. Future Eddy was gagged with a cloth made with steel wool.

"I think I heard them say something about our past selves." said Future Double D. He wore orange metal armour with purple highlights and had a hat with had various colours glowing around it.

"I guess the other did step one okay…" said Future Ed, wearing black with red highlights.

"Now it's time for the next phase…" Future Eddy's muffled voice came from the cloth. He was wearing yellow and had purple and cyan highlights.

"All we have to do is wait." said Future Double D. "We'll be free and we'll then finish off Andre and the monstrous Gourd and Timber once and for all!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ed Edd n Eddy**

**Future ShockED**

**Chapter 5**

The Eds had survived a very twisted ride on the river down into the cavern.

"That horrific ride was like that devilish rocket car track." said Double D, wringing out his hat, as his friends looked away.

"Ha ha, we named it the Yellow Devil's Ride, didn't we?" said Ed, looking at the chicken he had rescued.

"Geez, the writer's paying me double for this!" said Eddy, with his friends giving him a confused look. "What? Never heard of breaking the fourth wall before?"

"If the Gourd and his minions don't kill us, and we get back to our time, we're putting you in therapy, Eddy…" said Double D.

"Well, at least we're out of there alive." said Ed. "Along with my feathery friend."

"Yeah, and you care about a flea-bitten BIRD!" shouted Eddy.

"Gentlemen, we have to find our way out of this cave." said Double D, pointing to the dank, dark caverns, with various metal junk everywhere.

"I bet we could sell all this junk for a mountain of jawbreakers!" said Eddy, pulling out three metal oars.

"Ugh, everyone grab an oar and paddle." Double D said, as his friends did what they were told.

They paddled up the underground river, passing the domain of Blue, the Cyber Plank. His robotic red eyes glared at the heroes as they went past.

Ed watched the chicken, lying unconscious as he paddled with his oar in the half of the hoverbus. He looked at its feet, and saw that they had suction pads underneath the tips of the toes.

He stared at them, mystified.

"Hey guys, my feathery friend is mutating!" he shouted, holding the chicken by his legs.

"We don't have time for your over reactive imagination, Ed, just keep paddling." said Double D.

"But…" said Ed.

"You heard Sockhead, Lumpy, get paddling!" shouted Eddy. His yell broke a stalactite and made it fall. It barely missed Eddy's oar.

"And you stop should quiet down, someone could be in here…" Double D whispered, looking around and keeping his gun near him.

"I believe you, chicken." said Ed, putting his pet down and continuing to paddle.

Later, back at Blue's hideout, the metal kraken slithered into the water, hunting for the Eds.

Back on the bus, The Eds were having no luck trying to pinpoint the exit of the cave.

"Geez, what's taking ya, Double D?" Eddy complained.

"You can't rush this sort of thing, Eddy." replied Double D. "We have to take into consideration the current and the location of the exit."

"I'm dying from listening to you." Eddy said back. "You know that?"

"Details are important, Eddy. If it wasn't for them, some of your scams would have failed miserably!" Double D replied angrily.

"Hey, who said you could yell at me?" Eddy roared.

"I did!" Double D yelled back. The two of them started to argue.

"Stop!" Ed shouted, but his two friends didn't listen.

"Stay out of it, Ed!" Eddy shouted. "I'm trying to tell Sockhead who's the leader here!"

"Oh, chicken, what must I do to help us all survive this futuristic domain?" Ed whined, talking to his pet.

Meanwhile, Blue was hunting. He saw a rectangular object on the surface from his underwater route. It was the hoverbus.

"Ha ha haagh!" He laughed in a robotic voice. "Targets have been sighted!"

One of his eyes had a camera in it, a camera that took footage from the robot to the Gourd's lair. The Gourd sat in his throne with his gourd-mask on his head, and was wearing his costume that had flaps between the arms and legs, which allowed him to fly. He was watching the Eds through Blue's eyes.

"Blue, status report." he said.

"Targets have been sighted, proceeding to kill them." Blue replied through his built-in headset.

"Don't kill them." Gourd said. "If you do, we can't turn their future selves into our minions."

"Affirmative." Blue replied. "Proceeding to capture them. Blue out." The Gourd's monitor turned off, and he turned his attention to a mysterious machine, with a ticking noise coming from a clock on the top of it. The Gourd angrily stared at it, waiting for the ticking noise to stop.

"I can't stand the suspense!" he complained. "When will this be finished? Come on, hurry up! Almost there, almost there…" He then heard a tinging noise that killed the ticking of the machine. "At last! My ROFLBURRITO is finally ready! This MegaMicrowave needs a bit more tuning!"

Meanwhile, back on the hoverbus, Ed and his pet mutant chicken watched as his two friends quarrelled.

"Why won't they stop this?" Ed continued, "We mustn't fight in this brutal universe!"

"Ugh, I think we should listen to Ed." Double D said. "If we are to survive this apocalyptic world, we have to work together."

"I suppose you're right, Lumpy." Eddy said, turning to Ed.

Suddenly, Blue burst out of the water with a roar.

"Oh my!" Double D yelled, as Blue barely missed his neck. He jumped onto the boat, planning the sink it down, and store the Eds in his tentacles.

"Come to Bluaaaarrrggghhh!" he roared in pain, as Ed's pet chicken attacked him and destroyed one of his eyes.

"Baccarrk!" the chicken screeched scratching at Blue's paint.

"Get off me, you feathered rebel!" he roared before the chicken leapt off of him and back on the boat.

"Nice moves, chicken." said Ed.

"You think a little bird can defeat me?" Blue roared. "This isn't over…" he added, as he sank back into the depths.

"It must have been the chemicals in the river." said Double D. "It must have mutated this chicken."

"See, I told you guys!" replied Ed.

"Yeah, yeah, we got a chicken to protect us, whoop-de-doo." Eddy rudely interrupted. "Let's just get outta this dump!"

Suddenly, the chicken started to grow, evolve. It gained a human posture and grew a little bit bigger. Its brown feathers became blue and its skin became green. Its wings formed little hands and its beak grew teeth. The result was unimaginable. It started to move its jaws as if it was talking but it just made clucking noises, except for the middle part…

"Cluck, cluck, clalk a little bit about my rejuvenating breath of sentience. I think my upbringing has vast opportunities for the nearest future. When you introduce toxic materials with the compound Mutatus Rioxide, to genetic material such as mine, you get interesting and surprising consequences."

"Wow, a chicken's smarter than you Double D." giggled Eddy, jabbing Double D in the side with his elbow, but Double D ignored it and gasped in awe.

"So you're interested in the possibilities of rapid evolution through exposure to certain chemical mixtures." He said.

"Yes indeed, and that duplicitous, larcenous contraption deserved that beating I gave him. I sure hope he doesn't come back. My name is…well, I don't have a name."

"Let's just call you Eddd." said Eddy. "Or Triple D."

"Seems reasonable." Eddd said. "What do the folk around refer you as?"

"Ed." said Ed.

"Edd or Double D" said Double D.

"Eddy, the most awesome kid on the street, chicken boy!"

"Pleased to make your acquaintances, Ed, Edd and Chicken Boy." Eddd said as he shook the Eds' hands.

"What?" Eddy yelled.

"Don't mind him Triple D, he's always like that." said Double D. "Always avaricious and rapacious."

"You're asking for it, aren't you?" said Eddy.

"Look, land in sight!" Eddd said, pointing to an exit to the cave.

"Let's go!" yelled Ed. The team jumped out of the boat and ran towards the exit. Just then, Eddy was caught by a metal tentacle, belonging to Blue, who had come back for revenge.

"Help me out here, guys!" he yelled, throwing Gamma Bombs that the metallic beast.

"Give me that mutant chicken and little Eddy doesn't get hurt!" Blue chuckled as only a robot could.

"Why, you diabolical, defective and destructive machinery!" said Eddd, ripping off one of Blue's tentacles not in use and whipping him with it, breaking his other eye, blinding him. He let go of Eddy, and stumbled around.

"Where'd you little pests go?" he roared. "Now I've got you!" He whipped a rock holding up a huge boulder, causing the boulder to crush him under its weight. "Aaaaarrrggghhh!" Just then, a little golden micro-chip flew right into Double D's hands.

"I'll keep this." he said. "Could be useful."

Meanwhile, in a barren desert, the Peach Creek Force had just defeated Yellow and captured his micro-chip, much to the dismay of the Kankers.

"Give it up, Kankers!" Kevin shouted. "There's nowhere to run."

"You may have beaten Yellow but he's not the only one." said Lee. "Three of the Cyber-Plank captains remain."

"Marie, get us outta here!" shouted May, punching Marie in the head.

"Alright, alright, keep your snow on!" Marie said angrily, as she turned into a green blob that engulfed the Kankers, and flew off into the sky to find Green, the master of the swamplands.

"I hope the Eds are still alive." said Sarah.

"I'm wondering if it was a good idea to get the Eds' past selves involved in this mess." Nazz said, as she turned herself into a jeep to transport the heroes across the desert.

"Don't worry, Nazz." replied Kevin. "I can feel that the Eds haven't lost hope." The heroes drove off into the sunset.

"I'm counting on them!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Ed Edd n Eddy**

**Future ShockED**

**Chapter 6**

It had been two days since the Eds left the flooded cavern of the Blue Cyber Plank. The Hoverbus had sunk into the poisoned mud, leaving the four adventurers resting on rocks surrounded by dead vegetation.

"I heard from a good chap named Wilfred about this place." Eddd said, commenting on the murky surroundings. "You guys go through here in your future, but right now, it's been contaminated by the Gourd's villainous waste used from his factory."

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" Eddy interrupted, taking off his shirt and wrapping around his head like a bandana. "We just need to get outta here! This place reeks!"

"Uh, Eddy?" Ed said, looking around. "Where's Double D?"

"I'm over here, Ed." Double D said from a makeshift hut within the confines of the polluted trees and undergrowth. "I've been working on something to help us get in contact with the Peach Creek Force." He pulled out a crude looking device resembling a cell phone, but with one of his Energy Bombs from his catapult fused into it with an antenna attached to the sides.

"What's that piece of junk gonna do?" Eddy complained.

"It'll allow us to contact the Peach Creek Force!" Double replied with annoyance.

"Yeah, Eddy, Double D already said that." Ed said, giggling over Eddy's head.

"Not so close, Lumpy!" Eddy roared, jumping onto the oaf's body sending them flying towards Double D. The three Eds caused a collision, making the hut collapse on top of them with Triple D outside waiting the see come out. From inside, Double D's machine was sparking with blue jolts of electricity. Double D scrambled out from the wreckage to see his friends come out too.

"Now look what you two have done!" he growled with a scolding look. Just behind him, his gadget fired a beam of lightning at a rusty old pylon coming out of the toxic mud. Others soon rose out of the gunge as the first pylon started repairing itself, from looking rusted and ruined to brand spanking new. The beams of lightning aimed at the murky depths, creating an eerie blue glow from the slimy waters. Ed hid back under the wreckage of Double D's hut, as a massive hovercraft vehicle burst out from the dirt and slime, rusted and unusable.

"Good Lord!" Double D shrieked, as Triple D hopped over to join them.

"I say, what's going on?" Triple D asked, he faced the hovercraft, and watched as the electricity pulsed through its circuits, transforming the dirty scrap metal into shining silver armour plating.

"The pylons must be repairing this old vessel long abandoned by someone!" Double D said in amazement, watching the Hovercraft become fully repaired, falling into the mud with a light splash, bobbing on the surface. Ed crawled out from his hiding place, smiling with glee upon eyeing the hovercraft, glinting in the sunlight.

"Can I drive?!" he said with excitement, rushing towards the craft, only to have Eddy beat him to it and jump on his head.

"Sorry, Speedy." Eddy snickered, greedily rubbing his hands near the wheel. "The leader gets to drive!"

"Though that isn't exactly you, is it, Eddy?" Triple D said disapprovingly.

"What was that you said, Birdbrain?!" Eddy growled, leaping towards the mutated chicken, only for him to find himself crashing into the back seat. He turned around to find Double D take the steering wheel himself.

"Buckle up, gentlemen!" Double D said from the front seat. Ed pulled a cord from behind the seat, and shoved into the seatbelt buckle, only for to electrocute him a bit.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Eddy laughed from behind him, pulling out what he thought to be a seatbelt, over to look to see it was a Cyber Plank! "Holy Crap! It's one of those metallically enhanced floorboards!" he screeched, shoving a gamma bomb in the floating robot's face. There was a bright flash, and the Cyber Plank's head was nothing more but scorched fragments of metal.

"That was close…"Triple D exclaimed. Just then, an alarm went off, firing a whole load of rectangular objects into the air.

"Double D, **GET US OUTTA HERE!**" Eddy roared, jumping out of his seat and slamming his fist onto the gas pedal, making the vessel instantly speed off in an explosion of mud, dowsing the squadron of Cyber Planks in minutes, but not all of them were destroyed.

"Eddy, get back to your seat, hold those atrocious robots off while I try to make contact with the others!" Double D screamed over the din of the engines.

"Fine." Eddy said unenthusiastically, walking over to the other end of the boat with Ed following him. The Cyber Planks floated ever closer to the ship, with tiny guns coming out of their eyes.

"**ATTACK THE MECHANIZED TWO BY FOURS!**" Ed roared, firing Gravy into the air leaving a steaming hot trail on the toxicated mud. Eddy's Gamma Bombs pelted any Cyber Planks that got too close. Underneath the swampy depths, Ed noticed a giant lump swimming around, heading for their ship.

"Eddy…"he said nervously.

"Not now, Monobrow, we're in danger here!" Eddy shouted over the noise of the bombs and scorching gravy. Ed turned to Double and Triple D, only to find them in a conversation of their own.

"Hurry, Triple D! Make Contact with the Peach Creek Force!" Double D commanded from the driver's seat. The mutant chicken furiously tapped into the keypad on the device until static on the screen changed to a symbol saying "Signal Found." Ed could only watch helplessly as a giant frog robot exploded out of the muck and slime.

Meanwhile, in the Nazz Jeep, Kevin felt his communicator ringing.

"What is it, Kevin? Jimmy said curiously, as they sped through the abandoned field, except it was now a barren wasteland with dead plants and green ooze pulsing out of cracks in the ground.

"Choice, it's the Eds!" Kevin replied. He heard an explosion and Double D's breathing through the speakers. "Double D, can you hear me?"

"He can't talk at the moment, he's busy driving us away from a giant mechanized amphibian, but I am Triple D, the mutated chicken that Ed found." Triple D's voice buzzed through the tiny device

"WHAT?!" Rolf leapt in upon hearing Triple D's mention of his species.

"What was that about a giant robot frog?" Sarah butted in.

"Geez, you two! Leave me to this. You look out for Cyber Planks!" Kevin commanded. The two members of PCF did as they were told and left him alone. "So, you heard Sarah, what was that about a giant frog?"

"Well, Ed noticed it while we were fighting a squadron of Cyber Planks, and now it's chasing us."

"That's the Green Cyber Plank 2.0!" Kevin yelled. "Guys, you need to get out of there! If it catches you, you're finished!" The signal cut off for a moment, which made Double D sweat, before it suddenly came back. "We're…oming…to…et yo…hold hi…off…ile we…get ther…"

"It's out of range…" Triple D said helplessly.

"Well, I've found a suitable escape route, tell Ed Eddy to hold on tight, because this is going to be one nasty drop!" Double D shouted back. Triple D ran to the back to the craft toward to the two Eds.

"Buckle up, chaps!" Triple D hollered. "Your accomplice is planning to drop us down into that pit to lose the Green Cyber Plank 2.0!"

"You can always count on Sockhead to save our bacon!" Eddy joked immaturely, only to be given a nasty look by Triple D. Ed rushed to his seat grabbing, Eddy by his neck tying him around his middle as a makeshift seatbelt. Double D's eyes were stuck open, not even blinking to get the muck out of his eyes. He put his foot down on the pedal and the hovercraft exploded in a trail of slime all over Green and his soldiers. The robotic amphibian watched his prey fall into the giant ditch.

"Oh no you don't!" Green spluttered, diving underneath the mud to catch up with them. The hovercraft landed with a crash into the dirty but solid ground.

"Phew, that was close, gentlemen." Double D said while gasping for breath. "We should be safe here until the others pick us up." Ed heard a low rumbling noise coming through the wall behind them.

"Are you sure, Double D?" Ed asked, watching the wall cautiously.

"Course he's sure, Lumpy!" Eddy shouted, slapping Ed in the back. "That hopping scrap metal won't get us!" he added arrogantly. Just then a loud crash came from the wall, with cracks starting to show.

"I don't think Green's given up yet…" Double D said nervously, as Green came crashing through the thick muddy walls of his arena, only for it to cave in behind him.

"Oh boy, fresh flies!" Green said, with a voice that sounded like burping.

"Hop it, French bait!" Eddy yelled rudely. "The last of those colour coded tin cans was tougher than you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, how about this for an attack?!" Green belched back, hopping into the air about 200 feet in the air for his size. He landed in the centre, sending the craft with the Eds on board flying into a wall, and creating gaping holes in the walls of the arena, sending toxic waste pouring in slowly.

"You're insane!" Double D exclaimed. "Even someone such as us isn't worth a risk like this!"

"Can it, Sockhead!" Eddy interrupted. "Let me do the talking, we're worth any risk!"

"Sometimes, your mouth isn't needed, Eddy…" Double D replied under his breath.

"Fine, a battle it is!" Green burped. "If I don't kill you, the toxic fluids will!" He jumped into the air prepared to dive into the Eds' vehicle, but Double D put his foot down and made the craft speed off, to the other side of the pit. Eddy threw a Gamma Bomb the landing area of Green's jump.

"Sucker!" he yelled as he watched Green fall on his bomb with a mighty bang. The smoke cleared to find the giant frog still standing.

"Do you really think a cheap trick like that is going to beat me?" Green burped mockingly at Eddy. He stuck a long metal chain with a sticky ball on the end. It narrowly missed the craft by a few inches, gluing itself to the ground.

"What's the matter, Froggy?" Eddy roared mockingly. "Feeling a little tongue-tied?!"

"Doh! Curse this flipping tongue!" Green said with a sad lisp.

"Now's our chance!" Ed shouted, prompting Double D to speed across the robot's metal appendage until they were in his mouth. "**ATTACK!**" Ed roared, firing gravy all over the creature's insides, with Eddy throwing bombs and Double D firing energy blasts from his catapult. Green's eyes started glowing red, like he was in pain, and belched the Eds' vehicle out of his mouth and into the wall.

"Damage report, Triple D!" Double D yelled out to Triple D.

"Minor scrapes on the armour plating!" Triple D squawked out, before pointing to Green. "Look out!"

The giant frog jumped into the air higher than before, almost out of the Ed's view before he came down with the force of a meteorite. More holes in the walls appeared, pouring in more of the poisonous gunk that Green was accustomed to swimming in. The arena was soon flooded with the stuff, but the Eds' craft was left bobbing on the surface, while Green dived down to launch his next attack. He stuck out his tongue again, but this time it grabbed one of the craft's propellers!

"This'll teach you, you wankers!" he gurgled from underneath his dirty domain, as he slowly started to pull the craft into the swampy depths. "A slimy grave awaits you dorks!"

"Why that foul-mouthed freak!" Eddy growled, holding up his hands, creating a green ball in his hands.

"Eddy, what is that?" Double D said in amazement.

"Whatever it is, it is most certainly a sight to behold!" Triple D exclaimed.

"Don't bug me!" Eddy hissed, now holding a giant bomb in his hands. "**EAT EL MONGO GAMMA BOMB!**"He roared at the top of his voice, chucking the giant explosive ball down the creature's tongue. It bounced down into Green's mouth, becoming firmly wedged inside.

"Crap!" Green choked as he tried to get the bomb out, but it was too late. The bomb exploded in his mouth, ripping off his upper jaw and causing the rest of his body to sink into the mud. Double D looked up to find something shiny heading towards him. He caught it with precision and discovered it was Green's microchip, similar to Blue's but with a frog symbol instead of a kraken.

"Looks like these microchips can be used to manufacture devices." he said, studying the bizarre component carefully.

"Heads up!" Ed called out, as two black and purple-pink arms wrapped themselves around their hovercraft. They hoisted the ship up until they saw a group of familiar faces.

"The Peach Creek Force!" Double D said with glee.

"That's us!" said Kevin, as Nazz hoisted the gang up onto their carrier, along with the vehicle that saved their lives. "I see you've defeated Green!"

"And Blue!" Ed said proudly, trying to sound like Double D.

"That's extra good news, Ed boys!" Rolf replied. "But we must tell you something urgent."

"And what might that be?" Eddy said, pretending not to listen.

"The Kanker Sisters are against us now!" Jimmy butted in.

"**THE KANKER SISTERS**?!" the Eds shouted in shock and disbelief.

"Yes, it's true, we ran into them on the way here." Sarah said sadly. "But we defeated Yellow too!" she said brightly. "That's what's making this ship fly!"

"So, what are we gonna go with Green's?" Ed asked.

"I think we'll make it into something to aid our navigation." Kevin replied. "Because where we're going, is the Underground Steelworks!"


End file.
